Das Resultat sagt alles ::: Translated novel
by NanoFate.us
Summary: After two and a half years, we're proud to finally present the English translation to the epic Japanese doujin novel, Das Resultat sagt alles. The story of a princess, and the nameless knight who served her. Book 1 uploaded. Book 2, 3 and 4 in our site.
1. Preview

**Note:** This is a novel translation project in progress from nanofate -dot- net. We decided to share this preview here (the translation of the official preview) in case that someone missed it when we shared it along with a translated doujinshi (Shoujo wa sore wo gaman dekinai) in our site some days ago.

Please enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Preview**

* * *

_Preliminary Announcement ~ ver.1_

_

* * *

  
_

You were a striking girl with gentle... deep blue eyes.

"Why are you alone in a place like this?"

"...Um, I've kind of lost my way..."

A very cute girl with an embarrassed smile on your face.

"I'm Nanoha. ...What's your name?"

"Fate... Fate Testarossa..."

In that moment, though I had only just met you

"Fate-chan, then. Um... If it's okay with you,"

"Yes? Wh- ...what is it?"

"Do you want to be friends? ...Fate-chan."

"Fr-iends...?"

"Yeah! And, um, could you maybe... call me Nanoha?"

"Nano...ha"

"Yeah!"

--...I fell in love...--

"Good evening, Fate-chan!"

"Yes, good evening. Nanoha."

It was in the spring three years after we met when I became fully aware of that love.

"Nanoha? ...What... are you doing here?"

"Hey, Fate! You're being discourteous to the princess!!"

"P-rin... cess?"

"......"

It was in the winter six years after we met when I gave up on attaining that love.

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess. I am Fate T. Harlaown. From today forth, I will be serving you as your personal guard... I hope that you will find me worthy of the role."

"...Fate, -chan?"

But still, I loved you.

"If I just have Fate-chan, it's enough!"

"You jest... Please stop this, Princess."

"...Why are you saying I'm joking!? ...Why..."

"I will be taking my leave now."

Hopelessly... I loved you.

"...Give up on Princess Nanoha already, Fate... It's for your own good."

"Don't decide what's best for me!!"

"Fate, you've got to stop this! Consider your standing!"

I wanted to hold you.

"...If this is how it's going to be... Say you'll think about me, even if it's just a little."

"Even if I don't say it... I'll always be thinking of you, Princess."

I wanted to stay by your side.

"...The enemy forces' target is our kingdom's national treasure and... the princess."

"Why Nanoha!?"

"...They're most likely after her strong magical potential."

"...! Could they really be... intending to use Nanoha as an implement of war?"

I wanted to believe that there was no love that could not come true.

"I will protect you, Princess. I will protect the world you wish for, so-"

"I-! ...could never want a world without Fate-chan!"

I wanted to tell you that I loved you.

"It can't be... How... are you..."

"My cute Fate. ...Lend me your hand once more."

"Otherwise..."

--...I

"...What are you doing, Fate-chan?"

"'What'...? Can't you tell? ...I'm pointing my sword at you."

just wanted

"Fate T. Harlaown... is to be captured."

"...Understood."

to once again

"...Why, Fate-chan. Why this, of all things..."

"...It has nothing to do with you... Hayate."

"Are you betraying Nanoha-chan!?"

--...laugh with you....--

* * *

_Preliminary Announcement ~ ver.2_

_

* * *

  
_

You were a striking girl with fiery red eyes.

"Why are you alone in a place like this?"

"...Um, I've kind of lost my way..."

An incredibly beautiful girl clad in a dignified air.

"I'm Nanoha. ...What's your name?"

"Fate... Fate Testarossa..."

In that moment, though I had only just met you

"Fate-chan, then. Um... If it's okay with you,"

"Yes? Wh- ...what is it?"

"Do you want to be friends? ...Fate-chan."

"Fr-iends...?"

"Yeah! And, um, could you maybe... call me Nanoha?"

"Nano...ha"

"Yeah!"

--...I fell in love...--

"Good evening, Fate-chan!"

"Yes, good evening. Nanoha."

I tried desperately to keep my social status a secret from you.

For the three years after we met, to be by your side was my happiness.

"Nanoha? ...What... are you doing here?"

"Hey, Fate! You're being discourteous to the princess!!"

"P-rin... cess?"

"......"

The distance between the two of us, when there should have been none, steadily grew wider instead.

And then... the sixth winter since we met came.

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess. I am Fate T. Harlaown. From today forth, I will be serving you as your personal guard... I hope that you will find me worthy of the role."

"...Fate, -chan?"

I wasn't able to fill in the distance between us at all...

I wasn't able to reach you.

"If I just have Fate-chan, it's enough!"

"You jest... Please stop this, Princess."

"...Why are you saying I'm joking!? ...Why..."

"I will be taking my leave now."

Even so, hopelessly... I loved you.

"Why couldn't I have been born into a common family..."

"Nanoha-chan..."

"Even though all I want is to be by Fate-chan's side... It won't come true."

More than anything, more than anyone, I loved you.

"...If this is how it's going to be... Say you'll think about me, even if it's just a little."

"Even if I don't say it... I'll always be thinking of you, Princess."

I wanted you to hold me.

I wanted to hold you.

"The enemy forces' target is... our kingdom's national treasure... and you, Princess."

"...I see. ...As I thought, their objective is this power."

"I want to... go to war along with everyone."

"You can't! A princess doing such things is...!"

"I want to protect everyone... to protect Fate-chan. To me, that is the reason for this power."

You, who appeared strong but was truly terribly afraid, I wanted to embrace.

"I will protect you, Princess. I will protect the world you wish for, so-"

"I-! ...could never want... a world without Fate-chan!"

You were always getting hurt protecting everyone.

So, while you were protecting everyone,

I wanted to protect you.

"J-Just now! Information that Officer Fate T. Harlaown has committed treason was-"

"That's not possible! ...Signum, assemble my squad!!"

"...Fate-chan..."

--...I want

"...I've been waiting. Fate-chan."

"...Why... are you here!?"

the distance between you and I

"I've come for you."

"...I'm sorry, but you can't do that."

to once again

"I'm going to come and save you soon."

"...Please... Just... forget about me... Nanoha."

"...I love you, Fate-chan."

--...return to nothing...--

"I... love you too, Nanoha."

* * *

**Credits**

_

* * *

  
_

Original work: 汐薙 (Ushio Nagi) (tyuam -dot- blog118 -dot- fc2 -dot- com)

Translation: Anon2111, dokupan

"Das Resultat sagt alles" is one of the most epic Japanese NanoFate novels (SS), and is pretty long. It looks like it has 27 chapters (!!), but Anon2111, our main translator from this project, already has done the translation drafts for chapters 1 to 8, the preview and this prologue.

Since this is such a long project, we decided to go for quantity rather than quality. This doesn't mean that the translation will be imprecise, but we need as many people as possible involved in the translation to finish the chapters with good quality and eventually finish the whole project.

Some of the chapters are already revised by our translator dokupan, but in a couple of weeks she won't have Internet access for a while so we'll need someone with knowledge of Japanese to help in this project with the problematic lines.

We also just got and English proofreader for this novel a day ago. This chapter hasn't been corrected yet, but we wanted to share it as soon as possible in this site and try to get a second Japanese translator.

If you are interested in helping us with this, please contact us.

Contact mail: NanoFate -at- Googlegroups -dot- com

Web: nanofate –dot- net (you can leave comments there or here as well)


	2. Prologue: null

**Translator notes:** This is a Japanese doujin novel made by 汐薙 (Shio Nagi) and translated by nanofate dot us in June 2011. Unfortunately, the formatting restrictions of fanfiction dot net make the version of our translation posted in this site lose the original indentation and spacing, so we're releasing this version to serve as a preview for our readers. If you like this novel, we suggest you to check a version with correct formatting in our website. The translator notes posted in the _Preview_/previous chapter are outdated.

**~ null ~ **

Once upon a time, in a flourishing land, there lay a kingdom. In this kingdom, there was a very beautiful princess. The princess was very kind, popular, and loved by her people. The kingdom brimmed with happiness, and was full of faces that never stopped smiling. But one

day, soldiers from a neighboring kingdom suddenly invaded, seeking the kingdom's national treasure.

It was a war more terrible than anyone had ever seen.

It was a long, long battle.

In the middle of it all, the kingdom's strongest knight betrayed the princess, defecting to the

enemy kingdom.

The result was a devastating loss of military power.

—... All would have been lost.

But a single knight was able to prevent this.

That knight defeated the traitorous knight who had left his own realm, and went on to protect the princess and defend the kingdom.

And so, with the kingdom's peace safely restored and the knight watching over them, the prin cess and the prince lived happily ever after.

The end.

**＊＊＊ **

This is just another fairy tale that everyone hears at least once as a kid.

And at the end of the story, the parents would conclude with, "See why you shouldn't give up so easily?"

... I was also told this at bedtime when I was young.

At that time, even while I was moved, thinking, "I'm so happy for the princess!" I felt hatred toward the traitorous knight, and sheer admiration for the knight who brought peace back to the king dom.

_I wonder what kind of person the knight was? _

_He must have been incredibly strong, huh? _

With drowsiness slowly eating away at the corners of my thoughts, I would often wonder these things as I drifted off to sleep.

... I figured it was just a great story. That was what all my friends thought, and even the adults around me, so it was only natural that I would think so too.

—... But, soon. I would make an unimaginable discovery.

Yes. It was during a soil survey for the construction of a new building. I had been casually ob serving the dug up sediment when a dull gleam caught my eye.

Using a shovel to carefully dig away the clay covering it, I unearthed a cracked and worn stone.

It might have just been my imagination. But, I had seen this stone, clean and pretty, somewhere before. With my interest piqued, I took it home, and for a while, my days were spent rummaging through old books.

—... And then, I stumbled upon one fact.

Long ago, this stone had been called our kingdom's "National Treasure."

I didn't know why it was in a place like this. But it was certain that I had found it in the sediment.

—... So, it hadn't taken much speculation for me to come to a conclusion.

"Could the fairy tale be true?"

After that, I looked through the histories of wars that I had believed to be unrelated to the fairy tale. Year after year, over and over again.

Finally, I came upon an unexpected fact.

Our kingdom had not always been one. Around five hundred years ago, the kingdom we know today was split in two. And indeed, there had been a large war around this time.

Despite my efforts however, I was unable to find a trace of "the traitorous knight" or "the lone knight" from the fairy tale. After searching and searching, all that came from it was the name of the knights' order.

_... As expected, the knights in the story were undoubtedly made-up characters. _

Thinking that, when I tried to close the old book, I carelessly caught its back cover on the edge of the desk, tearing it.

—_... Ahh, oh no! This is valuable, and borrowed! _

I hurriedly rolled back the torn area to try to paste it back together, when I noticed something stuck inside.

Taking care so as not to tear it, I pulled it out, revealing a terribly dirtied letter.

The sender was, "Fate T. Harlaown." ... A name I had never heard before. _Just who could it be? _

And the recipient was... When I saw the front of the letter, a gasp escaped my lips.

The recipient was, "Nanoha Takamachi."

I didn't have to be an archaeologist to know that name.

—... That's right; five hundred years ago, this person was the princess of this kingdom.

I forced myself to stay calm as I carefully opened the letter. The characters had faded with the passage of so many years, and some of them were difficult to make out.

Despite that, I read it frantically.

There were many crumpled wavy marks, possibly caused by falling tears. Further on, the elon gated characters began to tremble, and, by the end, were greatly distorted.

... I couldn't even read the final words.

What was this person feeling when she wrote this letter? ... I don't know.

But, it must have been unbearably painful. Because for me, just reading it was this—... painful.

_I_'_ll leave this letter as an offering in front of the princess_'_s grave. —... I_'_m sure that would have been what the author of this letter wanted. _

This thought suddenly crossed my mind.

Visiting the princess's grave for the first time, I discovered another truth. The name carved on it was "Nanoha Takamachi."

And...

_... Ah, I see. So that_'_s how it was. _

The moment I realized this—... for some reason, I couldn't stop my tears. I prayed before the princess's grave, and firmly swore... Before this time, where we have been raised comfortably... There was a time of great pain and sadness, now faded...

And there, in that time was—... the truth of the story.

I will tell this tale until the day I die.


	3. eins

**Translator notes:** This is a Japanese doujin novel made by 汐薙 (Shio Nagi) and translated by nanofate dot us in June 2011. Unfortunately, the formatting restrictions of fanfiction dot net make the version of our translation posted in this site lose the original indentation and spacing, so we're releasing this version to serve as a preview for our readers. If you like this novel, we suggest you to check a version with correct formatting in our website.

**~ eins ~ **

The cloudy sky was so somber and sorrowful that I couldn't help but wonder if it truly was the same sky that I had always looked up at.

My surroundings were strangely silent—... It was almost as if I could hear the sound of the falling snowflakes piling up.

... The sound of my own breath and heartbeat seemed so loud they were almost irritating.

"_Fate-chan, do you like snow?__" _

As I stared blankly at the falling snow, a flake touched my cheek. In that instant... I remembered her kind voice.

"... Nanoha."

"_Mmm... I... don__'__t hate it, I guess? ... And you, Nanoha?__" "__I looove snow. Because...__" _

—... Looking back, it was snowing like this that night, too. "Nanoha... Nano-ha..." Ahh, why do I long for you so much?

It's useless. I never had the right to begin with.

Why, why? —... Just, why?

"_Because, um... well.__" "__It__'__s okay, why don__'__t you take your time and calm down? ... Alright?__" _

As I pulled myself from the wall of rubble I leaned against, I felt a sharp pain on my side... and a slippery warmth flowing out.

Removing the hand that had been pressing down on it, I reached out to the sky as if I were beg ging for something, and what before had been staining my hand, now slowly ran down my arm.

—... I felt something different from snow... something warm falling onto my cheek.

Within this land where everything was dyed pure white, one deep red flower bloomed... Ca ressed and scattered by the wind, its petals fell onto the fallen snow.

It's... hopeless. This is the end, of everything.

But it's fine. This... is fine.

—... Because if I'm gone, this war will end as well.

Happiness will return. Nanoha will smile.

"_Well... Um. Because this way, I can be close to you, Fate-chan.__" _

... I don't want to disappear.

No, no, no. I don't want to disappear from this world that Nanoha is in. No good. It's no good. Everything is my fault.

I loved Nanoha. I wanted to protect her. I wanted to be by her side.

That was all I wanted.

But.

I didn't even have the right to do that.

Not at all. Not for anything.

Whether it's between girls, or a knight and a princess.

Those things didn't matter.

Because I. I—...

"_Nyahaha, Fate-chan, I love you!__" _

"-ku..., a... Nano... ha" Had I known of everything that would happen, I wouldn't have met her. Even if we did meet, I wouldn't have fallen in love. I wouldn't have... had feelings for her at all.

... What... am I saying? That's impossible. Even I know that. I met you. And called your name. —... In that moment

"_I love you too, Nanoha.__" _

I had already fallen in love with you.

**【****eins ****(Schicksal) ****】**

I have few memories of my childhood.

... By childhood, I mean up to around the age of three. That was never a problem for me though. For as long as I could remember, I lived in the institute. The head of the institute was kinder than anyone I knew, and I loved her as if she were my real mother. Still, it had already been decided that I could only remain there until I was ten.

I hadn't really understood the complicated parts, but apparently there had been a war going on in a neighboring kingdom until just a few years ago, and a large number of war orphans had come to our kingdom seeking help in the aftermath.

Although they had taken in as many as they could, it had been agreed upon that they would en ter society once they reached a certain age to keep the number in the institute from growing too large. There was nothing else that could be done.

I can still remember listening to the head of the institute as she told me this. And though I was young, I came to the conclusion that I had to be one of those war orphans too.

... Even if I hadn't really understood what that meant at that time.

Even I, who had been so young, would be turning ten next year.

Normally, this would be around the time for a person to decide his or her future, but... for me, it had already been decided.

Starting next year, I would be living in the castle; or at the heart of our kingdom, you could say. More specifically... in the military barracks located on the castle grounds...

I had always seemed to have a much higher "magic potential" than other people.

Half a year ago, data on the children in the institute had been gathered, and apparently the figures for mine had been considered abnormally high. This was when a high-ranked military com mander came all the way to the institute to ask something of me.

"What do you think, Fate-san? When you leave here, would you like to try joining our military?"

The woman said it with such a radiant smile, I never would have thought she was in the mili tary. ... I, as someone who had no particular place to go to, readily answered.

After that, I had been given a few opportunities to observe her troops in order to understand what the military would be like. It was on my third visit when this woman who had been looking out for me asked, "When you enter the military, will you let me adopt you?"

Happiness, warmth... those were the sort of feelings that welled up in my chest, and I found myself flushing with joy... which was a little embarrassing.

But without hiding it, I nodded.

**＊＊＊**

"Wah... It's really late..." By the time I had finished the requested shopping after my part-time job as a paper carrier, the

sky had already become dark.

Although the only reason I was late was because I had been looking at a poster...

It was after buying the bread for everyone in the institute from the bakery we always go to. I

thought it was about time that I headed home, and when I exited the bakery, I came across it.

"A birthday party is being held for the princess."

Those words were written in large letters. ... It looked like the princess's birthday was next

month.

And the details said... "Please come to the castle to celebrate this event!"

The party was a public event, and all common folk were welcomed. ... I suppose it goes to show

how much the kingdom trusted and loved its citizens.

—_... But... Hmm. The princess... I wonder what she__'__s like... _

I wondered about that while staring absent-mindedly at the poster. And just like that... I arrived at this point.

"Everyone's probably getting hungry."

In a hurry, I held the bag I was carrying to my chest and ran down the brick-lined street.

—_... It takes over 15 minutes to get to the institute from here. If I use the main road, I might not reach home by seven o__'__clock. _

To get there a little faster, I decided to take the side lanes, taking a turn just before the one I usu ally took.

There were few streetlights which made it rather dark, but this city was relatively safe, and on top of that, thanks to my many years as a newspaper carrier, it was like making my way through my own backyard.

I didn't slow down even when I was about to turn around the corner... but then. From the corner of my eye, I saw the figure of a girl crouching quietly beneath a lone street light.

_... I haven__'__t seen her before. I wonder what__'__s wrong? Is she lost? _

"Why are you alone in a place like this?"

I called out in a soft voice so that I wouldn't startle her as I approached slowly. Hearing me, she raised her head from where it had been buried between her knees.

"... Um, I've kind of lost my way..."

The shy and worried girl seemed to be around the same age as me.

"... Where do you live?"

"..."

She slowly shook her head, frowning, as if she wasn't able to come up with an answer.

_... Could she have come from a place so far away that she doesn__'__t know where...? _

"... It's already dark... In any case, being in a place like this is dangerous..."

As I asked myself what to do, the girl made a small "mmh" sound and grabbed my sleeve. ... Her face seemed extremely anxious.

"Um... for now, why don't you come with me? Then you can contact your family or someone to pick you up?"

I held out my hand. The girl glanced between my hand and my face a few times before ner vously reaching out for it, and grabbed it tightly.

"Shall we go?"

"Okay."

That hand was just a little smaller than mine. ... But somehow, it was very warm.

I don't know if it was because it was my first time holding hands, but. —... The warmth of the

hand that linked with mine

somehow made my heart race oddly.


	4. zwei

**Translator notes:** This is a Japanese doujin novel made by 汐薙 (Shio Nagi) and translated by nanofate dot us in June 2011. Unfortunately, the formatting restrictions of fanfiction dot net make the version of our translation posted in this site lose the original indentation and spacing, so we're releasing this version to serve as a preview for our readers. If you like this novel, we suggest you to check a version with correct formatting in our website.

**~ zwei ~ **

For as long as I can remember, I was here.

As the daughter of this kingdom's king.

As the—... princess of this kingdom.

It wasn't as if I hated it or anything.

My mother and father, who gave birth to and raised me.

My kind brother and sister, who grew up with me.

The people in the castle who were always looking after me in one way or another.

I loved each and every one of them.

... But, I wonder when it was.

—... that I started to think, _This is a cage_.

The windows of my room were all secured with iron bars, so the times I'd actually see an unob scured view of the sky from there... were a thing of the past.

I couldn't ever go out to the city alone.

... No matter what, there would always be someone to accompany me.

"Geez, you're such a worrywart, Father, I'll be fine~," I would say with a smile, but thinking ... _Ahh, I can__'__t go out alone..._ It was horribly painful.

On the castle grounds, there were many that I was close to, but they were all older than me. And above all else... they wouldn't see me as anything but "the princess."

—... They stood by "Princess Nanoha," but next to "Nanoha," aside from one person... there was no one.

And it wasn't often that I could meet with that person privately, seeing as she was busy with her squad.

I was lonely. I was sad.

I was nothing but "The Princess." I wasn't "Nanoha."

... This person called "Nanoha"...

did not belong here.

**【 ****zwei****(****kennenlernen****) ****～ 】 **

"... Uu~. What should I do..."

As the day came to a close, covering the city in darkness, I let out a sigh. It had probably been about two hours since I seized the opportunity of no one watching to escape from the castle grounds and make a mad dash for the town.

It was exciting to be out alone for the first time. While trying to still my racing heart, I strolled

down the brick-lined road pretending to be calm.

I had been overjoyed at first... But after a while, I began to notice something.

Hung here and there in the city... were those posters.

The parties held year after year had certainly been for me in name.

... But, I had never spent them with my family.

Military leaders and nobles, all too obvious in their attempts to curry favor. And the kings and princes invited from neighboring kingdoms.

And me who answers to them one by one. ... It's the same old scene every year.

That was never how I wanted to celebrate.

At our dining table, the five members of my family are gathered around a meal slightly more extravagant than usual. A cake, small but cute, is placed right in the center. My father chides me for being so excited and while laughing, I pretend to apologize.

They sing the traditional birthday song and I blow out the candles. After that, we eat the cake, smiling as we say how good it is.

... I wanted that modest but warm kind of party.

And yet, even that was not granted to me. The only parties I was ever given were ones where all I could do was smile forcedly... Only cold parties.

I quickly wiped away the tears that slowly and unexpectedly begin to form. Hurriedly leaving the place with the poster behind, I walked down a narrow road, doing my best not to stand out.

... But, that was a bad idea.

Having just taken a road I was unfamiliar with, I now had no idea where I was. ... _This might be bad. _

Thinking that, I tried to retrace my steps, but as the roads were designed to prevent enemies from reaching the castle too easily, I got even more confused by them.

Pleadingly, I looked upwards, and the large castle plunged into my view, soaring above every thing else.

... I wouldn't be forgiven for escaping that cage. It felt as though the castle, dyed by the setting sun, was saying that to me.

It was—... frustrating.

Only a short amount of time passed before darkness fell completely. Left with no other choice, I crouched beneath a street light I had come across.

... _What should I do now...? _I let out a frustrated sigh, feeling pathetic.

_Ahh... It__'__s hopeless. _

Trying to hide those feelings, I buried my grimacing face in my knees... That was when it hap pened.

"Why are you alone in a place like this?"

—... It was a very kind voice. As if guided by that voice, I lifted my face—... and filling my sight were deep red eyes. "... Um, I've kind of lost my way..." Following that honest answer, "Where did you come from?" She asked about my home. But I

couldn't tell her, "I snuck away from the castle! I've really done it!"As I shook my head, hesitating over an answer, the girl made a perplexed hum.

_... Is she going to leave me here like this...? If that happens, what would I do?..._ I wondered, and sud denly... I became very anxious.

Without even realizing it, I tightly grasped her sleeve.

When she noticed what I had done, after a brief pause, the girl extended her hand to me. ... And when I grasped that hand, it was as if it was the warmest thing I'd ever felt.

It seemed as if this girl didn't recognize me at all. So—...

... This was, the first warmth offered to "Nanoha."

**＊＊＊ **

"Um, here we are. ... I'm home, Linith."

Setting the paper bag she had been carrying onto the table, she called out to a woman standing in the kitchen. Hearing her voice, the woman named Linith leisurely made her way toward us. She was a pretty woman, with something very kind about her.

"Welcome home, Fate. ... My, and this girl is?"

Her gaze suddenly shifted to me as she dried her hands on the apron she wore. "My?" The way she said it was as if she had noticed something—... automatically, I felt my body stiffen.

_... I wonder if I__'__ve been found out... _

I felt sweat trickle down the back of my neck. My heart was beating painfully loud. "... Yeah, she said she's lost. Linith, can she use the telephone?" At the girl's words, that fixed gaze turned away. "Yes, by all means." She then guided me to the

phone.

_... What do I do, what do I do? My attendants are usually away at night so I don__'__t think anyone__'__s discov ered that I__'__m missing yet, but calling one of them right now would give myself away. _

_... Word that I__'__d gone into the city would definitely make its way to Father. If that happens... going out as easily as I did today won__'__t be possible anymore. _

As I was becoming more and more at a loss over what to do, a soft voice from behind me asked, "Are you alright?" Hearing that, I replied, "Yeah."

—... In that moment, I recalled the face of a person I could call. A member of the guard force, my steward... Or rather, a girl I often played with.

_... If it__'__s her, then definitely... _

Dredging up the number for her direct line from the back of my memory, I dialed the digits with a trembling finger. _Pururururu... pururururu,_ the call sound rang twice. On the third ring, a drowsy but familiar voice picked up.

"Yes, hello? Who might this be?"

"Ah, it's me. Nanoha. ... Actually..."

When I had finished explaining my situation, I heard a sigh mixed with a wry laugh. I gave her the address I'd received from the girl who was now watching over me as I used the phone. After mak ing a few reproachful comments, she told me she'd be able to come pick me up tomorrow morning.

Feeling relieved, I hung up the phone.

"Um... I hope you don't mind if..."

As I started to say this, Linith-san, who was in the back of the room preparing dinner, immedi

ately replied, "It's fine." Being given a response as suddenly as that, I began to feel rather guilty. Saying "I'm sorry," I

received a laughing response of, "It's really fine."

"Yes, it's fine of course. ... It's already late, and it would be dangerous for a girl to be out alone."

As she said this the girl standing behind me also smiled brightly.

**＊＊＊ **

"Um... I'm really sorry about today..." Dinner was over, and it was already time for bed. According to the clock hanging on the wall, it

was already 10 o'clock.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm glad I was passing by."

"It was scary to be by yourself on a street you don't know, wasn't it?" ... She said with a smile.

—... Seeing that smiling face, I felt my heart grow strangely hot for some reason.

_... I wonder what__'__s wrong with me... Maybe I__'__m tired from walking so much? _

I was idly wondering about that at the back of my mind when, "Oh, that's right," a voice spoke up as if remembering something.

"... Now that I think about it, I never asked what your name was."

"... Ah, you're right..."

Various things had been talked about during dinner, but now that I thought about it, I didn't think I'd heard her name even once. "Ah... I'm sorry."Apologizing so, I shyly added, "I haven't heard yours either."

"I'm Nanoha. ... And you are?"

"Fate... Fate Testarossa..."

"Despite my circumstances, I know my full name. It's something like a memento from my par ents," smiling as she said this, she showed me the pendant she wore. Attached was a coin that gave the impression of being very old, and when she turned it over the letters of "Fate Testarossa" could be seen on the back, slightly chipped in a way that made it seem as if they'd been carved in with something.

Not knowing what to say, I was silent until she said, "Ah, I'm sorry." Hearing those words, I shook my head a few times.

"But, I wonder when it last was. That I've talked like this. There aren't any children my age at the institute."

"... Yeah. I don't really have anyone my own age I can talk to either, so I'm happy."

She smiled shyly, and I couldn't help but smile as well. It had probably been a really long time since I'd last smiled like this... from the bottom of my heart. My heart was racing for some reason, and it made my cheeks feel like they were burning.

"Fate-chan. ... Um... If you like,"

"Yes? Wh... What is it?"

I summoned my courage. I took a deep breath. And put my feelings—... into words.

"Could we be friends? ... Fate-chan."

_Was my voice shaking? Does she think I__'__m strange? _Thinking this, I tightly clenched my fists to hide my sweaty palms.

"Fr-iends...?"

Fate-chan's expression was blank. ... _Maybe she won__'__t become friends with someone like me... Someone who__'__s keeping such a big secret..._ Thinking that, I tightly clenched my hands once again.

After a moment, "If you're okay with me..." her slightly trembling voice returned.

... Overjoyed... I began to cry.

"Yeah! And, would you... call me Nanoha?" "Nano... ha."

For the first time, someone other than my family... called my name. For the first time, looking at "the true me"... were warm eyes.

I was hopelessly happy... And at the same time, something warm was spreading throughout my heart.

"Yeah!"

We called our names like this several times, smiling. For the first time since I had been born, while feeling like I was wrapped in joy...

I gently fell into the depths of sleep—...

**＊＊＊ **

"Then, Nanoha..." "... Yeah."

Morning came, and my escort would be coming for me soon... It was the time of our parting. Desolately, I tightly grasped her hands, and those hands squeezed back even tighter.

"... Fate-chan, can... I come and see you again?" "Yes, if you want to, anytime..."

Our connected hands, as if they'd hardened together, didn't move. I couldn't remove my gaze from those deep, gentle, red eyes.

_... I don__'__t want us to be separated. _

—... It was strange how strongly I felt that. _I wonder why...? I__'__ve never felt this way before. Is it be cause I finally made a friend...? _I felt so sad.

"... Nanoha, I'm sure your family... must be waiting." "... Yeah."

With effort, we released our hands, our fingers straining as they separated. ... Slowly, finger by finger, they came undone.

"I'll definitely come again." "... Yeah. I'll be waiting."

I turned the cool doorknob, opening the door wide. "I'll see you again," I said, waving goodbye. Quietly... the door closed.

My mood fell a little with each step forward I took to the corner several intersections ahead, toward a person I recognized from behind.

"... Um, that is... I'm sorry..." "Seriously, huh~. Can't you try putting yourself in my shoes, as the one who has to cover this up? Nanoha-chan."

—... She said that with a wry laugh mixed in. "Honestly, our princess is so naughty, I can't keep up," she said, stroking my head. I was happy but... as I thought, it was a different feeling than with Fate-chan.

"Well, it _is_ for cute little Nanoha-chan... so I'll gracefully submit~." "Sorry for the trouble."

I bowed my head, and she stroked it again. Then leading me by hand, we got into the coach.

"... Hey, Hayate-chan." "Yes? What is it?"

I remembered that somewhat shy, bashful, smiling face. I remembered the incredible warmth of that palm.

"I made a friend."

That warmth was now gone... My heart tightened painfully.

—... _I want to see her again... _

Hopelessly—... I thought only that.


	5. drei

**Translator notes:** This is a Japanese doujin novel made by 汐薙 (Shio Nagi) and translated by nanofate dot us in June 2011. Unfortunately, the formatting restrictions of fanfiction dot net make the version of our translation posted in this site lose the original indentation and spacing, so we're releasing this version to serve as a preview for our readers. If you like this novel, we suggest you to check a version with correct formatting in our website.

**~ drei ~ **

That profile, constantly changing with a variety of expressions.

Those deep, pretty, azure eyes.

—... At first I thought, _What a cute girl. _

Really, nothing more than that.

"Let's be friends," she said.

With that intent gaze, my heart raced.

... For some reason, it felt... tight.

My first friend.

I was happy. So very—... very happy.

The loud beating of my heart was as rapid as an alarm bell being struck, and for some strange reason the sound was caught in my ears. I wondered if the girl sleeping a short distance away could hear it.

_What will I do if she thinks I__'__m weird... _

When that occurred to me, I had a hard time falling asleep.

—... But. That's not to say... that I disliked the time I spent until I fell asleep. A warm feeling was steadily welling up inside my heart. So much that I began to wonder, was

this uncontrollable feeling going to overflow?

—... And all of a sudden, the thought scared me. So with my hands clasped to my chest, I curled up as tightly as I could and fell asleep.

Honestly, nothing was going to spill out. I know that now. But at that time, I truly thought it

would.

It was a new feeling.

I didn't really understand it, but... it was like I was happy, yet in a little bit of pain. But when I

thought, I made a "friend," I was very content.

Was—... that why?

In the morning, we waved goodbye... and as your hand disappeared behind the door... I felt an urge to grab it and stop you from leaving.

I really wanted—... to be with you.

**【****drei ****(Bewusstsein) ****】**

Since then... before I knew it, three months had already passed.

As for me, I spent my days the same way I always had: wake up in the morning, and eat break fast with everyone. Then work at my part-time job, and come home with bread.

The things that changed were—...

When returning home, rather than taking the turn before the usual winding road, I would turn down onto the road right before it. Along the way, I would gaze up at a certain lone streetlight as I passed by. And also—... when I went to bed, I would sleep curled in a ball.

_Ahh, it__'__s as if I__'__m searching for you. _

—... Just... when was it, that I began think that and smile bitterly? I—... didn't even know anymore. I wanted to see Nanoha again. Feeling a sharp pain as I thought that, I clutched my chest. As I lay curled up on my bed—... I

muffled my voice, and just for a little bit, I cried.

Everyone was here. Linith was here. But—... I was lonely. I missed Nanoha. ... _This, is strange. _Those ideas that would start spinning around the moment I let my guard down. Those feelings

that bored into my heart. It was overwhelmingly—... painful.

"Nanoha..."

The name I murmured so many times, as if it were a plea. ... _Even though there__'__s no way it will be _

_answered—... _

I squeezed my eyes shut, plunging my vision into darkness. _Ahh, this is bad. I have my part-time job tomorrow morning—... _

As I went to turn off the lights—... it happened.

_Clink. _

From somewhere came a faint noise. _What was that? _I cast my eyes around the room.

No... There wasn't anything particularly different. It was just my room, in its normal state. May be a leaf or something had been blown against the window. I reached for the string of the fluorescent lamp, and _clink_. I heard the sound again.

—_... Was the wind really this strong today? _

Cocking my head, I reached for the window and threw it open wide. Far above me, not a single cloud could be seen in the sky.

"... I didn't realize the sky had gotten so clear..."

The breath expelled along with those words turned my vision white before being swept away by the wind in the form of a thin ribbon.

_Ahh, that reminds me. I can see the sky from here—... for only a little longer. _

The right arm that I had been holding to my chest, I suddenly thrust into the sky. It wasn't like anything was there, but I tightly clenched my fist like I was catching hold of it.

Again—... the wind blew.

My usual twintails were down since I thought I would be going to sleep, and stroked by the blowing of the wind, that hair slipped off my shoulders and fluttered about the air as if dancing. In that instant, my field of vision was dyed that golden color—...

—... And then.

"Fate-chan." Hearing that gentle voice—... I wanted to cry. "... Nano... ha?" Was it a dream? An illusion I created by wishing to see her...?

"Good evening, Fate-chan."

Looking down from the window, before my eyes was the faintly shy but smiling face of Nanoha. How long had she been there? Her cheeks were touched with red, probably because of the cold.

"Nanoha...!"

Grasping the window frame firmly, I leaned outward. I caught a glimpse of her panicked ex pression as I leapt out to where she was.

"Eh... wai-...! F-Fate-chan!"

With a _thump_, my right hand touched the ground. Staggering from the impact, my body was quickly enveloped in warm arms. In that moment, my nose was tickled by a sweet fragrance—...

"Geez, Fate-chan, what if you had gotten hurt?"

Stretched before my sight were deep, deep, gentle eyes. In the dark of the night where every thing was black except for the moonlight, that blue was the only thing that shone. —... It gave color to everything around it. My world was tinted with blue.

"... I missed you."

When I wrapped my arms around her, her hold on me grew a little tighter.

"Yeah... I'm sorry it took so long to visit you..."

"Mm..."

And then, just for a while, we stayed like that. Our bodies were wrapped in a gentle warmth and perfect silence.

All that could be heard was—... my heart beating faster then usual and Nanoha's heart, which

was beating just as fast.

The slowly repeating sound of our breathing, and the singing of the leaves caressed by the wind.

My slightly flushed cheeks were stroked by her flaxen hair, tied up in pigtails. It twirled about

in the breeze and, as if being led by it, my own hair leapt into the air as well.

... It almost looked as if they were dancing.

Inside this world where flaxen and gold blended together, all I could see was your smile. Those

gentle eyes, narrowed in happiness, made my heart pound... and—... leap.

Acting on impulse, I embraced her more tightly and rested my forehead on her shoulder. The warmth that we shared was comfortable—... It was bliss.

After a few moments, Nanoha rested her forehead on my shoulder in the same way. "Fate-chan... I missed you too..." Hearing the yearning in her voice—... my chest tightened. "Mhm..." —... I slowly released my arms, and as if lured along, Nanoha released hers as well. Feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, I tried covering it up by scratching my cheek. Nanoha too,

was blushing with an embarrassed grin, her face just as red as mine.

**＊＊＊ **

We made our way to my room slowly and noiselessly, so as to not wake anyone. After preparing two cups of warm milk in the kitchen to warm our thoroughly cold bodies, I then returned to my room, where—... I watched Nanoha's form as she looked around almost nostalgically. I was about to tease her since it had only been three months...

—... but recalling my past behavior, _It wasn__'__t __"__only,__"_ I thought with a bitter smile.

"... But, I'm glad. I thought we might not see each other again..." "Why? I said I'd definitely come see you again~." With that, she puffed out her cheeks. "But you never told me your address or anything!" When

I said this, I heard her make an "Au..." like she'd gotten in trouble.

"And because... I'm going to be moving."

"... Huh?"

Her eyes opened wide. A little sadness showed through—... and she slowly closed her eyes.

Again—... I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"... This spring, I'm going to the castle."

"Eh? ... The castle?" "Yes. Because I'm... enlisting. I'll be living in the barracks." I would be moving in only as many days as I could count on my hand. I didn't really know what

the barracks were like, but it was possible that this time I really might not get to see Nanoha again. ... That... made me feel impossibly sad.

"... Which barracks?" "It hasn't been decided yet, but... I think I'll be in the care of the supreme commander."

When I said this, Nanoha said, "I see," as though she had understood.

"That'd be Lindy-san's place. ... The special escort forces then?" "... Eh?"

_... Why... would Nanoha know something like that? _

Just then—... something clicked. —... But, it was only for a moment.

I was aware of how I tended to be a little oblivious about things and thought, _Ahh, I see. She__'__s a famous person, so she would be fairly well-known by the public. _—... I was a little embarrassed for my igno rant self.

"Is... it alright if... I come to see you again?" "Yes, if it's okay with you... I want to see you again."

Her hands were tightly fastened to mine, and mine to hers.

"... I... have to go now..." "... I see..."

Hearing those words—... Again, I felt my heart tighten. _What__'__s going on...? This isn__'__t like me. _The happiness that had been filling my heart until now, finally overflowed.

_... I never knew... that to make a friend, to be with a friend, was so joyous. ... I never knew... that to be parted from a friend, to be separated from a friend, was so painful. Ahh, I never knew a friend could be something so precious. If it__'__s this hard, this painful with just one friend, do the children I see with many friends feel like this each _

_time they__'__re separated? That—... Yeah. I think that is really amazing. _

"... It's dark, isn't it? Will you be alright alone?"

When I walked her to the entrance, everything was still cloaked in darkness. But when I spoke, thinking that it would be dangerous for a girl alone, she smiled, "Yeah... um... someone from home is coming to get me. I'll be alright."

"—... I see."

—... Our intertwined fingers unfastened.

Like before, slowly, finger by finger.

I wanted to capture that fading warmth. The fingers that reached out—... were tightly clenched into fists before they could touch Nanoha's hand.

"Thank you for coming today, Nanoha."

"No, I should be thanking you. I'm sorry for coming so late."

"No, it really is alright," I replied.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like you to come again." When I said this, Nanoha smiled happily.

"Good night, then... Fate-chan." "Mm, good night. Nanoha." The wind blew again. For a second, I thought I heard Nanoha murmur something, but—... Carried away by the wind,

it never reached my ears.

"... Nanoha."

To be able to see Nanoha today, I was truly happy.

But, even though we had only just parted, it already—... hurt so much. It was overwhelmingly

agonizing.

"... I wonder what's wrong... with me."

Hesitating at this new feeling. Without sorting through my jumbled thoughts, I fell back onto

my bed with a _poof_.

—... A hint of Nanoha's scent still lingered in the room, and little by little, it warmed my heart.

_Has she returned home already? _

_Is she keeping warm? _

_I hope she doesn__'__t catch a cold... _

As these thoughts passed through the back of my mind, my eyelids slowly closed. "Good night, Nanoha." While the image of Nanoha's smiling face rose to the surface and tickled me a little, I surren

dered to the visiting drowsiness.

_When will we meet again? _

While looking forward to that, I gently fell into the depths of sleep—...


	6. vier

**Translator notes:** This is a Japanese doujin novel made by 汐薙 (Shio Nagi) and translated by nanofate dot us in June 2011. Unfortunately, the formatting restrictions of fanfiction dot net make the version of our translation posted in this site lose the original indentation and spacing, so we're releasing this version to serve as a preview for our readers. If you like this novel, we suggest you to check a version with correct formatting in our website.

**~ vier ~ **

As I was leaving, the words suddenly spilled out. "... I'm sorry..." What was it that I was apologizing for? For not being able to come for so long?

For coming so late at night?

Or. For falling in love with you?

—... For telling you a big lie?

Probably, for everything. I couldn't do anything. I didn't know what I should do. I want to see you, but I can't.

I want to forget you, but I can't. —... I couldn't do anything. I can't.

My feelings for you... For Fate-chan—... would only be a nuisance. But, I couldn't. Stop anymore.

I love you, Fate-chan. But.

I can't break the chains binding me.

No one—... is allowed to do that.

No matter how far I reach outside of my cage. My hand—... will only pass through air.

Why?

Why am I "Princess" —... Why can't I be "Nanoha?" I'm hurt, I'm sad. Fate-chan, Fate-chan.

All I want is to be beside you, holding your hand. Laughing, talking, and going out together.

I just want to do the things normal children do. Why do I have to hide myself like this? Why can't I see you without holding anything back?

"I just... want to be... with Fate-chan..." But even that—... is nothing more than an impossible dream. I am a caged bird with her wings torn off.

Yearning for wings that aren't there. Looking up at that vast, vast sky. All I can do—... is sing.

**【****vier****(Zusammenarbeit) ****】**

Spring had come. Fate-chan had moved to the barracks just as planned.

Actually, Lindy-san had told her that she could live with her, but Fate-chan apparently had declined, not wanting to trouble her.

—... That said, the lodging house wasn't too far away from Lindy-san's place so it seemed they could at least eat meals together, but...

"It was my first time there, so I felt nervous the whole time."

I can still remember how happy Fate-chan looked as she said this, an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Don't you get lonely by yourself?"

When I asked this, she shyly replied, "No, because Lindy-san and Chrono are kind."

"... And I was able to make a new friend," she added, with a very glad-looking smile.

"Most of all, because you come to visit like this, Nanoha."

With closed eyes and flushed cheeks, her smiling face looked happy. —... It made my chest feel tight. But it also became very warm.

The barracks were still a short distance from the grounds, but compared to before the journey was much shorter.

It seemed apprentice knights who had yet to establish themselves weren't allowed to have an audience with me. Since there was no way Fate-chan and I would meet at the castle, it looked like I would be able to keep my secret.

So, Fate-chan and I remained friends. And at night, I would slip out of my room to go visit her.

About once a month. At most, twice.

We talked about many things, and laughed with each other. —... It was happiness. Sheer happi

ness.

It was our secret, one that no one else knew about—... No—... it was my own secret.

Those days passed slowly. It was now the third spring since Fate-chan had moved to the bar

racks.

As usual, I slipped out of my room and walked toward Fate-chan's. —... Without a single person around, the grounds were completely silent.

Even so, I walked as quietly as I could.

Relying on the moonlight, I exited the courtyard. After a walking for a while, the lights of the barracks came into view.

_One, two, three. _

_Fate-chan is the fourth room. _

Her light—... was still on. I breathed a sigh of relief, and took a deep breath.

_Knock knock. _I knocked twice, as lightly as possible. ... Then after a while, _knock knock_, two knocks answered

from behind the door.

"Good evening, Fate-chan!"

_Click_, the knob softly turned, the door opened, and there was Fate-chan, a smile on her face.

"Yes, good evening. Nanoha."

She opened the door widely, saying, "You're cold, aren't you? Come in quickly, okay?" encour

aging me to enter.

"Geez, you're such worrywart, Fate-chan~." "It's because it's still the cold part of spring... It would be terrible if you caught a cold." Saying that, she put the scarf she was wearing around me. "Is milk alright?" she asked, turning

toward the small built-in kitchen.

"Ah, you don't need to worry about that, alright? Fate-chan."

I followed her into the room to help and... a gasp escaped my lips.

I'm sure, the girl I was facing did the same.

"... Why... are you...?"

"That's what I should be saying..." Everything—... turned white. "Ah, you two haven't met... This is Hayate. She's the vice-captain of my unit." "..." "She's an amazing girl who's already the princess's steward at this age." I couldn't make out

what Fate-chan was saying very well. Even though I always concentrated on taking in every word that came out of her mouth...

I couldn't even do that. The words entering my ears were just getting mixed around with thoughts of what I was going to do.

"... This is Nanoha. ... My friend."

Fate-chan, not noticing the state I was in, introduced me to Hayate-chan with a smile.

_What should I do, what should I do, what should I do? Because—... I didn__'__t know. That the friend Fate-chan had spoken of, was Hayate-chan... _

_If Hayate-chan speaks out, this relationship will end. After today... it will all be—... over. _

—... I closed my eyes tightly. Amidst the sensation of the ground crumbling from below me, Hayate-chan's mouth slowly opened wide. "... 'Nice to meet you,' Nanoha-chan. I'm Hayate." She said with a grin.

_Eh? Why...? _As I blinked in surprise, not fully understanding what was going on, Hayate-chan winked at me.

"What's this, Fate-chan? You're quite something, to have a cute girl like her~." "Wh...-! I-I-I, It's nothing like that, okay!"

With that, she poked Fate-chan, who had turned red at those words.

**＊＊＊ **

"Well, I have to get up early tomorrow, so I'm going to go, okay? Fate-chan." "Ah, yes. You're right." For a while, the three of us had chatted aimlessly. That whole time, Hayate-chan never said anything about me, and until very the end, spoke as if

it was our first meeting. "Nanoha-chan, where do you live? Since it's dark, shall I escort you?" "Ah, that is... um..."

As I spoke frantically, she put her arm tightly around my shoulder. "... It's okay... Just go outside like this, understand?" She murmured this into my ear.

"Good night... Fate-chan." "... Yeah. Good night, Nanoha." Fate-chan gave an almost lonely smile. It made me want to embrace her tightly. But... for myself

then, that was impossible.

"... Fate... chan."

"Yeah. I'll be waiting for next time... Nanoha."

_Creak..._ the door closed. In an instant, before my eyes, the darkness dyeing the area expanded.

As I stared absentmindedly at the door, Hayate-chan slowly led me by the hand.

—... Slowly, we began to walk back to my room.

After walking like this for a while, I felt Hayate-chan's hand strengthen its hold on mine.

"... Hayate... chan."

"Haa. You really are a troublesome princess..."

With a wry smile, she let out a sigh.

"The reason you've been slipping out lately. It was Fate-chan." "... Yeah." We were wrapped in complete silence. The only things that could be heard were two sets of

footsteps shuffling over the ground and...

—... Her usual troubled sigh.

"Have you... told the truth? To Fate-chan."

"I haven't..."

_If I did, I__'__m sure—... _

"I'm sure, we... couldn't be friends..."

Those words I let loose painfully coursed through my body. There was a tingling, pulsing numb ness that traveled through my head, and a tight knot in my chest.

"You stopped being friends already though, didn't you? ... Nanoha-chan."

"... Eh?"

At that voice I raised my downturned head. Hayate-chan was facing me, her expression hard to read because of the back light darkening her

face.

"... You love her, right? Fate-chan, I mean."

"That's the face of a girl in love, you know?" Smiling, she stroked my head like she always did.

At that moment, the wind blew—... The scarf I had forgotten to return to Fate-chan danced in the wind. ... Fate-chan's lingering scent softly tickled my nose.

In an instant, tears quickly rose. To hold them back, I tightly grasped the scarf. "But... there's nothing... I can do..." The scarf that I grasped tightly until my fingers became white, was warm. It was only my own body heat being transferred, but it gave the illusion of being in Fate-chan's

arms.

—... As if they'd hardened in place, my fingers wouldn't let go.

"... There's nothing... I can d-"

That shout turned into a sob—... But before it could take shape, it was gone. Blown away by the whispering wind.

It was like the apology from that day.

"... Nanoha-chan. I...?" Those stiff, shaking, hands were slowly enwrapped by warm hands. Those tightly grasping

fingers were carefully unfastened, one by one.

The fingernail marks on my palm were slowly traced over.

"... Whatever happens, I am your ally. And I am Fate-chan's ally. So it's no good putting yourself

behind a wall. If anyone objects, I, and my unit, will use our full strength to protect you two."

Her eyes sparkled with a strong will that I didn't expect to see in a girl the same age as me. Again—... I felt a tight knot in my chest.

"... Don't let yourself become a bird in a cage, Nanoha-chan. Keeping those feelings pent up is no good."

The warmth that stroked my head slowly, was so gentle it hurt. —... My tears wouldn't stop. "... Is it okay, to fall in love..., even... for me. ... Even for, Nanoha?" "Of course it is. That should be obvious."

The hands that held mine, were warm. The words released, were warm.

I thought these were feelings that no one would approve of. Never, never.

I thought no one would approve. I was always thinking that I had to be a bird in a cage. So, those words. Their warmth made me glad. Hopelessly—... glad.

Like this my voice rose,

—... and for a time, I cried.


	7. funf

******Translator notes:** This is a Japanese doujin novel made by 汐薙 (Shio Nagi) and translated by nanofate dot us in June 2011. Unfortunately, the formatting restrictions of fanfiction dot net make the version of our translation posted in this site lose the original indentation and spacing, so we're releasing this version to serve as a preview for our readers. If you like this novel, we suggest you to check a version with correct formatting in our website.

**~ funf ~ **

Every time I heard that tender voice call my name, my heart raced.

Every time those warm eyes turned toward me, my heart raced.

Before I knew it, the time I spent thinking about Nanoha had increased.

Every time I remembered that smiling face, I would feel an impossibly sharp pain in my chest. The next thing I knew, any time we spent apart—... was enough to make me cry.

I realized this wasn't "love for a friend," when I moved here and met Hayate.

Because we were the same age and assigned to the same squad, I soon became friends with Hay-ate, but I never felt those kinds of emotions toward her.

_Hm—... that__'__s strange? _

It was soon after that I realized this.

_Ahh, I see. _

_I love Nanoha romantically... _

... I quickly realized.

But, I couldn't say it.

I was afraid.

Of damaging our relationship.

Of troubling Nanoha. So, if I could see Nanoha and laugh together with her closer than anyone else, that would be

fine. —... That was what I thought.

But now,

I couldn't lie about my feelings when Nanoha's presence in my life was so great.

—... Before I knew it, she had become a part of me.

**【****funf ****(Antwort) ****】**

Having seen the two of them off, I now stared at the door that had thudded feebly to a close, blocking my view.

With a _thump_, I leaned my forehead against it and sighed. ... The boards of the door, cold from being exposed to the outside air, felt kind of good now.

_When I talk with Nanoha my chest burns. _

_My heart throbs painfully. _

_Ahh, it__'__s probably only me who feels this way. _

—... I couldn't stand the sorrow that thought made me feel.

"... Nanoha..."

_Even though we just parted a moment ago... already, I miss her. _

"I'm hopeless." My dry laugh echoed around the now silent room. Again, it returned to my ears. "Really... Hopeless." I went over to the top drawer of the small, provided desk. Unlocking it, I gently pulled some

thing out. Produced from within, was a small, prettily wrapped bag.

—... When I received my first wages since coming here, it was the first thing I bought.

Grasping the pay envelope tightly, my eyes went over the many things inside the display case. Passing through the door of a shop that I would never have entered alone before and trying to control the pounding of my heart, I had the thing I picked out wrapped up in a bag.

It had appealed to me the moment I saw it, a pendant set with a very beautiful stone. It was rather expensive, but still, if it would make her happy then I'd try hard to afford it. ... I tried a little too hard, and ate only bread until the following month, though now it was just a funny story.

Originally, I intended to give it as an expression of gratitude. Just the sentiments of, "Thank you for being friends with me."

But for some reason I was too embarrassed to give it to her. So here it remained. And now that I had realized the romantic feelings I had for her—...

"... Such a coward, I am."

Something I could do for a friend, I couldn't do for the person I loved. I was afraid... _What will I do if she thinks I__'__m strange? _I let out another sigh. Nervously trying not to tear the wrapping paper, I opened it and took out the contents. Around

my neck was the pendant with the attached memento coin that I always wore.

—... And, one other thing.

Always worn hidden so that no one could ever see it, it was so new it was still unfamiliar to my

skin.

... When I slowly moved, _clink..._ a faint sound of metal meeting metal came from inside my clothes.

Noticing the sound, I pulled what had made it out and gripped it tightly. Within my slightly trembling hand was a pendant adorned with a different colored stone than the one I had taken from the bag—... but of the exact same design.

Slowly holding them up to the moon, the two stones scattered its light—... and the lifeless room seemed to brighten a little.

**＊＊＊ **

"Good evening, Fate-chan!"

"Yes, good evening. Nanoha."

Since then, the seasons passed once again, and winter preparations were now underway.

Opening the door, the cold air caressed my body, and danced within the room. Chilled to the bone from being outside, Nanoha's fingertips had a hint of red.

"It was cold, wasn't it? I'll make some warm coffee." "Mm, thanks. That'll help~. Au~... It was cooold~."

There wasn't a jacket or anything over her slender, shivering body. ... Had she really come all the way from home, in this cold, dressed this lightly?

Even if she lived nearby, I still thought that was too rash. ... Knowing Nanoha, I'm sure she just dismissed it by saying, "Oh, well," again.

_I guess it can__'__t be helped_, I thought with a wry smile, covering her cold hands with my own. For some reason the difference in temperature made me feel a little like crying.

"Fate-chan...?" "... No, it's nothing. ... I'll prepare it right away. You should get a blanket."

I shook my head back and forth a few times, trying to clear my jumbled mind. After watching her make her way into the room, I went over to the built-in kitchen.

Though the rooms of the women's dorms were small, it helped that they had both a kitchen and a bathroom. From what Lindy-san had said, the rooms of commanding officers had more amazing facilities but, well, I still had a long way to go until then. As an apprentice, this alone was plenty.

While the water heated in the kettle that I took out, I searched for a pack of instant coffee. Open ing a brand new one, the savory aroma of coffee spread through the kitchen.

"... Nanoha~. Would you like milk?"

There was no response from Nanoha in the room. ... _That__'__s strange... There__'__s nothing to interrupt my voice so there__'__s no reason she wouldn__'__t be able to hear it, but..._ When I tried calling out again, there was still no response.

Becoming worried, I turned off the stove and returned to the room, and was met with the sight of Nanoha pressing against the windowpane to look upwards.

"... Nanoha. If you stand by the window won't you get even colder?"

"Mm..."

Giving only that vague reply, Nanoha continued to stare intently into the sky. Starting to feel a little lonely, I took a blanket from my bed and wrapped it around Nanoha's back to keep her from getting any colder.

"What are you looking at?"

Following Nanoha's gaze I shifted my attention to the window—...

"... Snow..." "Yeah, it looks like it's started falling."

Closing her eyes happily, she smiled. Lightly running a finger over the clouded windowpane, from where the outside was now visible, the shapes of dancing snowflakes could be seen, coloring the darkened sky white.

"Fate-chan, do you like snow?"

Maybe because of the cold, those cheeks were a little red. In the room that had now become dim, those blue eyes were the only light burning. ... _I should probably turn a light on_.

"Mmm... I... don't hate it, I guess? ... And you, Nanoha?"

I thought it over absent-mindedly. Without realizing the intent of her question, asked in a voice softer than usual, I returned it to her.

With a shy smile, Nanoha turned her body away from the window so that we faced one another.

For the first time today—... our eyes met.

Those eyes were, even more so than usual, incredibly beautiful.

"I looove snow. Because..."

As I stared into those eyes, they slowly closed. Long eyelashes that hung toward her cheeks

trembled a little.

"Because, um... well."

As though it was somehow difficult to say, with stammered words. That facial expression —... as though she were worried, as though she were about to cry.

Not wanting to see Nanoha make that kind of face, and ardently wanting to soothe her some

how, my trembling hand slowly stroked her cheek.

"It's okay, why don't you take your time and calm down? ... Alright?"

As I stroked it several times, my hand was covered by the palm of a hand that was trembling as

much as mine. After a few moments, the firmly shut eyelids slowly opened.

—... Again, that blue gazed at me.

"Well... Um. Because this way, I can be close to you, Fate-chan."

The small, trembling hand that tightly grasped mine was hot. My brain couldn't immediately

grasp the significance of those words.

Because.

"Fate-chan, I... love you."

I had thought they were words I would never receive.

"I... love you."

I had thought these were feelings I would never receive.

"... You, aren't lying? This isn't... a dream?"

"I could never-! ... lie to you."

My chest tightened painfully. "... I... love you too. I love you, Nanoha." Many tears fell, soaking the blanket wrapped around Nanoha. They weren't just mine—... "..., I'm so... glad." I continued to tightly embrace her, and Nanoha tightly returned my embrace. The warmth with

in her arms felt wonderful—... Hopelessly so, it felt wonderful.

"I love you, Nanoha. I truly, truly... love you." "I love you too, Fate-chan. I really love you!" Over and over again, we said, "I love you." With our faces buried in each other's shoulders... just

for a while... As though pouring out the painful feelings we had felt until now, our two voices rose into sobs.

**＊＊＊ **

"... I thought you might reject me. I was afraid, so I never said anything."

"I was the same so... I understand. I'm sorry for making you feel scared, Nanoha."

When I wiped at the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes, she twisted away like it had tickled. Finding it cute, I slowly and carefully wiped away the rest.

"... Mm. Yeah..."

Suddenly, I remembered it.

I reached out and grabbed the pendant I had taken from the bag in the topmost drawer. As

Nanoha made a puzzled face, I went on to place it around her neck, then fastened it.

"It's a present for you. ... I didn't think I'd be able to give it to you."

"... For me? Is it really okay?"

"Of course."

Feeling embarrassed again all of a sudden, I looked away. "Because it's something I bought for you," I said, and felt her embrace me tightly.

"Nyahaha, Fate-chan, I love you!"

Blushing deeply, Nanoha closed her eyes and smiled at me happily. It made me feel very glad.

"I love you too, Nanoha."

She still looked shy, but I understood what it meant as she quietly closed her eyes. Feeling like my heart was about to burst from the tension, those soft lips drew near to my own.

Pressing them together just once, it was an unskilled kiss. But, to a hopeless extent, it was truly blissful.

—... I wished for that moment to continue forever.

**＊＊＊ **

"Fate, shouldn't you hurry up?"

"Just a second, Chrono."

One month had passed. I couldn't easily see Nanoha, but I was fine. It felt like the matching pendants were tying us together, and furthermore, I thought that the more distance there was between us, the more joyful it would be when we met again.

—... But truthfully, I was still a little lonely. While thinking thoughts like, _Ahh, I want to see her soon_, I spent my days immersed in training.

And then came the first promotion test since I joined the military.

I had completed the skill test that morning and now all that was left was the next day's written examination. When I spoke of areas that I was having some trouble with, Lindy-san said, "I'll teach you," looking terribly delighted.

So for the afternoon, I was going over to Lindy-san's place for a while.

"Since I'm preparing for a mission, would my squad room be alright?" Although she said that, I didn't know where that place was so I had gotten Chrono to guide me.

The squad rooms were given to knights with the status of commanding officer or higher, with one person per room. They were inside the castle, so this would be my first time stepping foot there.

"... I wonder if it's okay for me to come here..."

"I'm here, and you have Mother's permission, so it's fine." While following so as not to lose sight of the back walking ahead, I cast my eyes about restlessly.

_... Yes, as might be expected of a castle, it__'__s very large. And furthermore, pretty. I__'__ve never seen paintings that large. ... They must have been really hard to paint. _

As I walked down the corridor in a way that felt a little like I was on an expedition, I saw Chrono, who was up ahead, suddenly stop and salute.

It was at the moment when I hurriedly looked up to salute as well.

"... Eh?" I couldn't believe it.

—_... Why? _

_Because, she shouldn__'__t be here_.

_There__'__s no reason... for her to be here. _

Round and round, chaotic thoughts coursed through my body painfully. My heart, my head. —... They felt like they were burning.

I couldn't believe I was seeing the figure before my eyes.

"Nanoha? ... Why... are you here?" My hoarse voice echoed through the strangely quiet corridor.

While looking at blue that looked like it would start to overflow at any time, my body moved—... The pendant around my neck made a harsh metallic sound.

It felt like that sound,

was telling me—... "Forever does not exist."

**Translator notes:** This is the end of the first book, we hope you enjoyed it. You can find book 2, 3 and 4 translated and correctly formatted in our site.


End file.
